Don't Leave Me Alone, Austria
by HetalianLover
Summary: PruAus. He loved him with everything he was. He was the only one who understood him. He stopped the tears, and the sadness. Comforting him with his piano or his viola. How could be betray him like that? Especially with... No, he could not move on. Ever. His heart belonged to one Roderich Edelstein. ((I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS STORY LOVES READ ON.)) Future yaoi.
1. My Story, Prussia

Don't Leave Me Alone, Austria.

Roderich Edelstein. My absolute favorite name to ever exist. The one to try and understand my pain and anguish. His beautiful violet eyes, his mannered tone, and his amazing auburn hair. Everything about him, completely perfect. Yet, I tried to bring him down. Every day of my life, always putting myself above others. I always referred to myself as awesome. I could be at times, but otherwise I was just a jerk. I guess, the awesome thing comes with fear of being myself. Only Austria knew the true me.

I mean, he did see me cry. There's no way that he wouldn't remember. That night, when he came home with my little brother.

It all started when we were in high school. The house was shared between a few guys, like a dormitory. Considering we were part of a pristine private school, we had to stay here. Although, I would prefer to be home in Germany. Back where everything was normal, and mother and father could try and comfort me, and everything seemed ok. I would be happy with that lifestyle. Even if it meant that I would have to deal with my pain on the side.

Then, we moved. Here to Japan. Young men from all around the globe were selected to come here. A private school for the "gifted" as they called it. Those men who could keep up with their studies, and make it somewhere in education.

I was only selected, because I had nothing else but studies in life. That was all a person could do when you had no friends. Of course, then Ludwig got accepted for being my younger brother. They couldn't have the family split, so he was moved along with me. Our mother and father staying behind, rarely visiting. But, when they did, they never came to see me. Only for my brother.

That's when I met him. He sat beside me in my history class. We shared a textbook the first week or so. He greeted me, and had smiled. "Hello there. I see you must be new. Just do what I do, and you should be fine. My name is Roderich Edelstein." A hand outstretched to me. He awaiting a greeting? From me?

I turned my head back, to see who he was talking to. There was no one behind me. I was confused for a moment. Then he let out a soft chuckle, "I was talking to you." His voice was smooth, and calm. Like a wave on a nice day. It all was natural to him. Then, he was stuck to my mind.

The first act of kindness was him. The first form of love in my body belonged to him. I wanted him to be mine. But, who knew that once I got it, it would be so heart wrenching.


	2. The Night Everything Went Wrong

Chapter 1: The Night Everything Took a Downturn.

There he was. Standing in front of me. Fist raised. Screaming. Yet, the words were inaudible. He hit me, and I fell to the ground. He was so angry. Yet, I couldn't feel anything. But, my heart clenched within my chest. He got on top of me, and continued to hit my repeatedly. Fist hitting skin, and blood coming from my mouth. "Stop." I whispered to him. "Please, Roderich I love you." "No! Never say that you bastard! You lied! I hate you!" He was crying now, and I had no idea what I had done wrong.

Years passed, or so it seemed, and there he was. In a tuxedo, coming down the aisle of a church. Making his way to the front. But, where was I? In the seats? Shouldn't I be the one waiting at the altar?

That's when I saw it.

My younger brother waiting for my love to make it to the front. A smile on his face. No sadness. Then, when Austria looked to me, a look of bitter disgust. He snorted, and continued to walk. A smile returning once he took my brother's hand.

Colors everywhere, as their lips moved in for a kiss. This was too much. I could not bear this. I threw myself into the aisle, and ran for the front. "Stop…" More like a whisper. They continued inching forward, to capture each other's lips. Nobody had noticed me. Nobody looked my direction. Like usual. Then, I screamed, "Stop!"

I sat upright in my bed. Covered in sweat. Breathing heavily. I brought myself into a ball, and started petting my own head. I was so used to comforting myself nowadays. But, usually /he/ would be here by now.

"Another nightmare?" I quickly flicked my view toward the doorway. Violet bulbs of beauty staring into my evil blood crimson eyes. I couldn't help but not say anything. Thinking of him leaving me, especially for my brother would kill me. "Oh dearest, it's alright. I am here now."

He swayed his way over toward my bed. He sat beside me, an arm around my shoulders, the other petting my hair for reassurance. This always calmed me down when I needed it. Ever since the first time we kissed.

He asked me on a date, to a local diner to show me around. "Over there is the mall, and over here is the theatre." His voice focused on the history of Ikebukuro. We went and saw a few of the tourist hotspots. It was really sweet of him, but I was more infatuated with staring at his lips. How they moved, how his verbal speech was. "Roderich. T-thank you." He looked at me, and smiled brightly. Then, he moved away. He seemed tense or nervous. "What's wrong did I do something?" He shook his head, and took a long sigh. "Gilbert…" He sounded so sincere. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and replied. "Yes?"

"_/I like you. That's why I invited you to spend the day with me. I may sound stupid, but you stick out to me. A lot. Always on my mind, and I just want to date you. Sorry, I may be moving to-/"_

I quickly interrupted him with a kiss. Pressing our lips together firmly. In public. Many girls around us lost their minds. They watched our kiss like it was two movie stars. I pulled away slowly. His face completely struck in awe.

"_I love you, Roderich Edelstein."_

We had been dating for around eleven months now. I had never been happier than with him. I snuggled my body into him. Looking for comfort and affection. "Get some rest dear. I told Arthur that I would meet him out for a little while I will return later."

I nodded, trusting in him completely. He had never lied to me before. He kissed my forehead, and I lay back on my bed. "Have fun." I murmured softly, and he blew me a kiss before shutting the door. I smiled to myself, and stared at my ceiling. Just thinking of him, made me feel so much better. His face appearing in my mind, and his kisses being felt. I giggled like a schoolgirl for a moment. I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight.

A few hours passed, and the clock said 2:43. A few bustled noises came from the other room, and it must have been England dropping off Austria. I didn't want to worry him, so I just kept laying there. I heard a low mumble of voices. Words were slurred, and I sighed. That's when I heard a loud thud, and glass had broken. I sat straight up, and was worried now. Had they gone drinking?

I made my way to the door to crack it slightly. I peeked out, and saw the light in the living room on. Could I make it there unnoticed? I opened the door until only I was able to squeeze through the door. I slowly tip toed down the hall. But, I did not want to see, what I had seen.

There on the floor, was my brother. His pants open, and his shirt torn. He was half hard, and it showed obviously. There in front of him, on his hands and knees was my lover. He was completely nude from the waist down, and neither of them had noticed me standing there. "Ludwig… I love you." Were the raspy words out of my brunette sweetheart's lips.

Then, I felt something. It was normal. But, I hadn't felt it in months. My cheeks were burning with rage. My eyes pouring salt water. My heart beat slowing to almost nothing. I felt a burning sensation. And my hands balled into fists. "I hate you.." Another whisper from me. Flashes of the dream clouding my vision.

"I hate you!" I screamed. I needed to be heard. I couldn't believe he did this. Just like the dream. He looked back toward me, and his face was flushed. He was obviously drunk. "G-Gilbirt.. It's not what it l-l-looks like…" I growled through my throat, and walked to him. As he stood, the tears poured faster. I slapped him clear across the jaw.

"_Roderich, I hate you! Never speak to me again!" _

He fell to the ground, and that was the last that I remember of that night those years ago.


End file.
